LAS MUJERES LIBRES
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Hombres, malditos hombres. Malditos demonios traicioneros sin corazón que disfrutan jugar con las emociones de los demás y manipularlos a su antojo para satisfacer sus deseos oscuros sin considerar el daño que hacen. yo sufrí en carne propia lo que ellos son capaces de hacer y viví en el Infierno al creer ciegamente en sus palabras hasta que huí y encontré a la dueña de mi corazón


**LAS MUJERES LIBRES**

 **Buenas noches damas y caballeros del Fandom de South Park. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no hago un fic especial, ¿Cierto? Pues es hora de que haga uno sobre un tema que ciertamente es muy, pero MUY delicado y que no se puede tomar a la ligera ya que desgraciadamente es algo que pasa con una frecuencia alarmante en nuestro mundo real.**

 **Supongo que ya lo habrán deducido mediante el Summary, ¿Correcto? Y también quien será la que protagonice esta historia. Este fic es para el reto South Park Hispano, aquella persona que quiera unirse puede encontrar el Link en mi perfil y les aseguro que no se arrepentirán ;)**

 **Ah por cierto, la historia no ocurre en nuestra época actual, sino en una antigua con temática de fantasía medieval y no se sorprendan o confundan si se hace mención de criaturas mitológicas y ese tipo de cosas.**

 **Aclarado eso, empecemos. South Park es de las versiones del mundo real de Stan y Kyle (Que tienen su Style a escondidas) pero la historia y cualquier posible OC que aparezca es de mi propiedad y todo será contado desde el punto de vista de la protagonista.**

-¡NO! ¡Esperen! Ustedes no lo entienden. Yo solo buscaba un lugar en dónde pasar la noche ¡NO QUERÍA METERME EN PROBLEMAS!- hice un chasquido con la lengua debido a lo que este pobre diablo nos decía. Cualquier cosa con tal de salvar su inmundo pellejo, ¿Cierto?

-Nuestra reina será la que decidirá tu destino. Llévenselo- di mis indicaciones para que mis camaradas lo noquearan de un fuerte golpe a la cabeza y lo amordazaron para irnos en nuestras hermosas yeguas.

Le pusimos un casco que no tenía agujeros para los ojos ya que en caso de que despertase y fingiera seguir estando inconsciente, no sabría la ruta que estamos tomando para llegar a nuestro bello reino. Lo que menos necesitamos es que alguno de estos seres despreciables sepa el modo de llegar hasta nosotras y llevar consigo el peor de los males que puedan existir.

A mitad de camino se despertó y comenzó a suplicar que lo dejáramos ir y que no le hiciéramos nada, hasta fue capaz de decir que tiene una esposa e hijos. Las mismas sucias mentiras que dicen todos estos puercos con la esperanza de que nos las traguemos y nos apiademos de sus vidas.

Se me presentan unas grandes ganas de castrarlos con un fierro ardiendo al rojo vivo cada vez que oigo como alguno de ellos dice mentiras como estas. ¡Dejen de mentir y acepten la verdad! ¿Qué no se hacen llamar a sí mismos hombres? ¡Demuéstrenlo si es que lo son!

Pero… ver a alguien llorando a mares implorando por misericordia estando amarrado con cadenas y grilletes sin saber cuál será su destino, me recuerda tanto a… eso no importa ahora. Lo importantes es llevarlo ante nuestra sabia reina para que le aplique el castigo que se merece.

Estábamos llegando a nuestro bello, pacífico y oculto reino a través de la principal vía terrestre que nos conecta con el resto del mundo gobernado por esas ratas asquerosas. La espesa niebla que lo envuelve es una perfecta barrera natural para despistar a cualquier posible invasor ya que solamente las que conocemos los caminos podemos adentrarnos en esta sin perdernos ya sea por vías terrestres como por vías marítimas, y evitar las diferentes trampas que hemos colocado.

Respiro profundamente el refrescante aire lleno de vitalidad que nuestro hogar emana, suspiro cerrando los ojos y al abrirlos veo el mismo bello panorama de siempre. Las hermosas estructuras y monumentos de nuestras deidades hechas de mármol sólido, los canales de agua adornados con estatuas de ángeles, los imponentes y sagrados templos en donde cualquiera de nosotras puede ir a meditar, a la lejanía las enormes y majestuosas estatuas de todas las reinas que han sabido conservar la paz y armonía de nuestro hogar lejos de la corrupción del mundo exterior desde tiempos inmemoriales, y por último y más importante, mis hermanas caminando libres sin ningún tipo de restricción y todas se llevaban bien entre sí. Nunca me cansaré de esta vista y espero seguir viendo esto durante mucho tiempo más.

¿En-en dónde es-estamos?- quiso saber nuestro prisionero al sentir que nos detuvimos.

-¿Te gustaría mucho saber cómo es nuestro pacífico reino, cierto? Pues lamento negarte ese gusto. Pero mira el lado bueno, al menos servirás como abono y no seguirás siendo un desperdicio de vida- continuamos moviéndonos y pude apreciar como escurrían lágrimas debajo de su casco.

-Bárbara, estás siendo demasiado dura con este tipo. ¿Qué tal si en verdad solo se trata de alguien que se perdió al querer solamente encontrar un sitio en donde refugiarse?- me recriminó una de mis acompañantes porque no le gustaba la forma en como trataba a esa inmunda alimaña.

-¿Y qué tal si solo se trata de algunos de esos embusteros que han intentado vernos las caras de idiotas en el pasado?- le reproché molesta por mostrar consideración a alguien que no la merece.

Nos dirigimos al palacio en donde vive nuestra reina, la estructura más bella y custodiada de todas, y atrás de ella a la lejanía se pueden apreciar las reinas del pasado que dije antes. Era como si fuesen guardianes que con su fría y rígida mirada vigilaban los movimientos de cada una de nosotras y de los indeseables que traemos aquí cada vez que tienen la osadía de poner una sola de sus inmundas pesuñas en nuestra tierra pulcra e inmaculada libre de sus presencias.

Las demás nos recibían cordialmente como todas buenas hermanas que son, incluso los animales que vagaban a sus anchas por todos lados, como perros, gatos y demás todos siendo del género femenino, se alegraban de nuestro regreso. Otra prueba más de que un reino sin esas pestes es uno mucho más armonioso y próspero en dónde hasta las inocentes criaturas de la naturaleza son tratadas con dignidad y respeto; lo que nunca conseguirían en otros lugares.

Al llegar al palacio todas las guardianas posaron sus vistas en el prisionero apuntándole con flechas y lanzas en caso de que intentase hacer algún movimiento en falso. Dije que iba a llevarlo hasta la reina para que fuese enjuiciado y nos dieron paso para que enseguida muchas de las que estaban adentro comenzaran a dedicarle un montón de comentarios despectivos y que debíamos deshacernos de él, pero a otras les daba pesar y lástima verlo en esas condiciones tan precarias y decían que si lo matábamos así como así sin saber cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones entonces seríamos tan crueles y perversas como los de su género.

¿Cómo pueden decir esto último? ¡¿Acaso nosotras vamos por ahí destruyendo las vidas y sueños de los demás solo para satisfacer nuestros deseos egoístas?! Suponiendo que tuviésemos estos.

-¡ORDEN TODAS POR FAVOR, ORDEN!- exigió nuestra reina sentada en su trono de oro y golpeando el extremo inferior de su cetro contra el suelo. De ojos azules como zafiros, largo y sedoso cabello tan negro como el ébano, una mirada que transmite gran sabiduría, con una belleza sin igual que da la impresión de haber sido moldeada por las propias deidades y por último emana una sensación de paz y pureza capaz de calmar los ánimos de todas cuándo estamos alteradas, excepto cuando la situación gira en torno a alguno de estas lacras repugnantes.

-Majestad- las que lo trajimos hicimos una reverencia ante ella obligándolo a él a hacerlo también -traemos a un invasor que estaba rondando a las a afueras de nuestros territorios. Esperamos sus órdenes- yo personalmente deseaba que enseguida diera la orden de ejecutarlo y que no perdiera el tiempo y arriesgase su mente en verificar que si era un invasor.

-Quítenle el casco- acatamos su orden, y al removérselo, todas las presentes pudieron apreciar la expresión de horror que tenía en su rostro mojado con lágrimas.

Varias de las que antes lo atacaban verbalmente parecieron apiadarse y dejar de desearle lo peor, por lo que yo solté un bramido de fastidio. ¿Tan fácil se dejan engañar por una actuación tan bien lograda como esta? Es increíble ver como muchas se tragan por completo su farsa.

-No tengas miedo. Si en verdad no tiene malas intenciones, no le pasará nada- ella le habló con voz serena y se le acercó con una sonrisa amigable. No tuvo mucho efecto en él que intentó retroceder si no fuese porque lo sostuvimos -ahora dígame que lo trajo hasta los pies de nuestro hogar- con voz temblorosa nos dijo lo mismo que nos contó cuando lo capturamos.

-¡MENTIRA! Este maldito solo está fingiendo ser una pobre alma desamparada que se extravió para que le tengamos lástima y quiera vernos las caras de idiotas. ¡Démosle el castigo que se merece! Comenzando con quitarle lo que hace un hombre un hombre- las que comparten mi punto de vista empezaron a gritar apoyándome en contraste con las otras que le tuvieron pesar que comenzaron a alegar y a discutirles. Lo que la simple presencia de un hombre es causar ya que solo nos ponemos en ese estado ante la mera presencia de uno de ellos.

-¡SILENCIO!- todas enseguida callamos cuando nuestra reina golpeó con fuerza el piso con su cetro que resonó por toda la sala real -Bárbara, te recuerdo que la reina aquí soy yo, no tú. Así que me corresponde a mí ser la que tome la decisión sobre qué hacer con este y con cualquier hombre que llegue a nuestro reino, ¿Entendido?- agaché la cabeza disculpándome por mi imprudencia. No es que vaya en contra de su criterio, pero si fuese por mí ¡MATARÍA ENSEGUIDA A TODO AQUEL HOMBRE QUE PONGA UN SOLO PIE EN LOS ALREDEDORES DE NUESTRO REINO!

-Como le iba diciendo. Si en verdad no tiene malas intenciones entonces no tiene por qué tener miedo y no le importará que compruebe la veracidad de sus palabras, ¿Cierto?- acercó una mano a su frente causando que volviese a retroceder -no tema. Solo despeje su mente y coopere, porque si no, entonces no habrá nada que pueda hacer para salvarlo- se tragó un nudo que se le formó en la garganta pero no se atrevió a objetar. Más le vale por su bien que sí diga la verdad, porque de ser lo contrario, tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias de sus mentiras.

Al ponerle la mano derecha en la frente, cerraron los ojos y sus cuerpos comenzaron a emitir un brillo claro. Algunas se taparon los ojos, pero yo sujeté fuertemente la empuñadura de mi espada en caso de que ese sujeto salga con alguna sorpresa desagradable.

Luego de unos segundos ella se separó sobándose la frente. La sostuve en caso de que fuera a caer y las otras pusieron el filo de sus lanzas contra la garganta de esa rata que sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Está bien, mi reina? ¿Qué pudo ver en la mente de ese sucio hombre? ¿Si mentía?- pregunté.

-Pónganle el casco y libérenlo de sus ataduras. Sus palabras son ciertas y no ha mentido en ningún momento. No hay de qué preocuparse- su orden fue cumplida, pero de igual manera solté un bufido. Me sigue pareciendo un acto demasiado irresponsable -perdone la aptitud de mi amiga y de mis demás hermanas. Es que debíamos asegurarnos de que usted no fuese alguno de los tantos espías que intentar encontrar la ubicación exacta de nuestro pacifico reino- se disculpó en nombre de todas nosotras una vez las cadenas y grilletes fueron retirados.

-¿No me van hacer nada?- se llevó ambas manos al pecho viéndonas con mucha cautela.

-Claro que no. Por lo que vi en sus recuerdos, usted es un hombre honrado con un corazón de oro, cariñoso esposo y padre de familia que ha tenido que sacrificar muchas cosas para que ellos sean felices. Si todos los hombres fuesen como usted, sin dudas este sería un mundo mejor- al oír eso dije para mis adentros: "Un mundo mejor sería uno en donde estos cerdos no existan"

-Y viendo que ha pasado por tantas penurias, lo mínimo que podemos hacer para compensar la manera tan hostil con la que lo tratamos, es dejarle pasar la noche aquí y darle las provisiones que necesita para regresar sano y salvo con su familia y sacarla de la difícil situación por la que pasa.

-¿Lo dice en serio?- ahora lo que se notaba por debajo del casco era una amplia sonrisa -¡Oh gracias, gracias! No sabe cuánto significa para nosotros- intentó abrazarla, pero con tan solo sentir ahora el filo de mi espada contra su garganta se detuvo en seco otra vez asustado.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla con tus inmundas manos, maldito y repugnante hombre- le advertí.

-¡BEBE!- me estremecí por la forma en como me llamo. Solo usa ese nombre de pila conmigo cuando en verdad está molesta por mi aptitud y sabe que con tan solo oír esa palabra, me genera un vuelco en el estómago al hacerme recordar de golpe las cosas más horribles de mi vida -perdónela. Tiene unos leves problemas al momento de interactuar con hombres- como detesto cuando se disculpa a mi nombre ante esos bastardos -pero eso sí. No podrá quitarse ese casco antes de enviarlo a sus aposentos. Es una medida de seguridad en caso de…- comenzó a explicarle cuando le puso una mano en la espalda para caminar siendo seguida por nosotras claro está.

Solté un gemido ronco al ya pasárseme la angustia y la seguí ya que a dónde quiera que ella va yo iré para protegerla de todo mal y peligro y asegurarme de que esté sana y en una sola pieza.

Es lo que haría una guerrera que en verdad por su reina, aquella persona digna del trono, aquella encargada de guiar por el camino correcto a su gente y mantener la paz y armonía entre todas, aquella que siempre vela por el bienestar de cada una de nosotras y nos trata como iguales sin ningún tipo de discriminación, aquella que se ha ganado el respeto y admiración de todas nosotras… aquella que se ha ganado mi corazón.

Aún recuerdo muy bien nuestro primer encuentro, justo después de que yo escapara de ese maldito infierno creado por esos monstruos que se hacen llamar a sí mismos hombres.

Hombres… malditos hombres… malditos cerdos asquerosos sin corazón que solo piensan en el beneficio propio, que manipulan a los demás y se aprovechan de su desesperación para manejarlos a su antojo y satisfacer sus deseos egoístas a toda costa sin importarles el sufrimiento que causan ¡Incluso llegan a disfrutarlo! Sin dudas esas bestias son el peor error de la Creación.

Son los responsables de todo lo malo que ocurre en este mundo y que seguirán causando más desgracias mientras sigan existiendo y contaminando todo a su paso con sus espíritus fáciles de corromper. Toda aquella calamidad que ocurra por manos mortales siempre será originada por alguno de esos seres despreciables, jamás verán una desgracia de gran magnitud generada por alguna de nosotras, que a diferencia suya, sabemos cómo vivir en paz y en armonía sin dejar que la tentación corrompa nuestros espíritus y nos vuelvan seres abominables capaces de hacer los actos más barbáricos que ni la mente más retorcida pueda imaginar.

Yo por desgracia he sido testigo de su lado más feo y experimentado en carne propias esos actos horripilantes de los que son capaces de hacer. Cada vez que recuerdo todo lo que me hicieron ¡Esos deseos de hacer sufrir a cada uno de ellos se intensifican y me hacen hervir la sangre como si por mis venas corrieran las llamas del propio Hades!

Todo empezó cuando era solamente una jovencita estúpida e inmadura que podía ser engañada fácilmente por una simple sonrisa sin ver el verdadero rostro de aquel que me la dedica…

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Vivía con mis padres en un pueblo tranquilo lejos de las malas influencias que pudieran transferir otros pueblos, ciudades y reinos. Mi vida era tranquila y feliz ya que mis progenitores me brindaban todo su amor y cariño, y contaba con buenas amigas._

 _Hasta que alrededor de los 15 conocí a un chico de 18 apuesto y agradable que enseguida me cautivo y caí perdidamente enamorada ante él y creía que podía vivir un cuento de hadas a su lado cuando nos volvimos novios debido a lo estúpida que era en ese momento._

 _Siempre me lamenté no haberle hecho caso a lo que mamá y papá tanto me recomendaban. Si tan solo hubiese escuchado lo que me decían y no dejarme guiar por mi aptitud impulsiva ¡Jamás habría pasado por aquel infierno en el que terminé!_

 _-No te lo estoy pidiendo ¡Te estoy ordenando que termines con ese chico!- me exigió papá._

 _-¡Pero yo lo amo! ¡¿Por qué no pueden aceptar lo nuestro?!- lloraba de la desesperación e ira._

 _-Hija. Nosotros hemos vivido mucho más tiempo que tú. Así que conocemos muy bien a las personas y sabemos si son gente buena o no- mamá trataba de ser comprensiva conmigo._

 _-¡Ustedes no saben nada!- contraataqué -él me ama con todo su corazón ¡Y nada ni nadie podrá separarme de él, ni siquiera ustedes!- en mi berrinche de niña chiquita no medí mis palabras y aumenté la furia de mi padre que me tiró al piso de una fuerte bofetada._

 _-¡Escúchame muy bien! O terminas con ese estúpido ¡O no volverás a poner un solo pie en esta casa!- me dio un ultimátum mientras mamá se tapó la boca con ambas manos ya llorando._

 _Mi mente era un caos en ese momento y no podía pensar por claridad. No quería separarme de las personas que me trajeron a este mundo y que me han criado de la mejor manera posible con todo su amor y cariño, pero el amor que le tenía a ese hombre que se había ganado mi corazón me hizo arrojarme directamente de cabeza a mi perdición._

 _Los abandoné para ir a vivir con él. Durante un tiempo estuve bien y estaba de lo más feliz de la vida a su lado compartiendo maravillosos momentos y siendo el único con el cual podía gozar de los placeres de la carne. Pero como si fuese una burbuja en el agua, esa ilusión reventó y tuve que afrontar la nefasta realidad que mis padres trataron de hacerme ver._

 _-Ya volví, John. Hubieras visto como las personas se peleaban por las últimas rebanadas de pan que quedaban y…- avisé mi llegada cuando entré a la casa que compartía con él._

 _Me callé cuando escuché sonidos que provenían de nuestro cuarto y parecían ser… ¿Gemidos? Esta clase de jadeos solo le pertenecerle a alguien que tiene relaciones sexuales, ¿Será posible que…?_

 _Al acercarme con pasos cautos mis peores temores se hacían realidad al escuchar con más claridad los gemidos y exclamaciones. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación mi mundo se desmoronó por completo al verlo a él teniendo relaciones sexuales con otra mujer._

 _Hasta ese momento fue el golpe más devastador que había recibido. El corazón se me partió en miles de pedazos, como si lo hubiesen congelado para reventarlo con martillo ya que ver al hombre con el que tenía tantas ilusiones de pasar el resto de mi vida apuñalándome de esa forma tal vil solo era comparable con lo que iba a pasar más adelante._

 _-John…- susurré llevándome mis temblorosas manos a la boca y soltando ríos de lágrimas a medida que caía de rodillas al piso logrando llamar la atención de los dos._

 _-Oh, Bebe. Eres tú- me habló con una calma y cinismo desmedidas._

 _-Cómo… ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¡SÍ YO DEJÉ TODO POR TI!- reclamé no solo destrozada, sino furiosa, ¡¿A sí era como me pagaba después de abandonar mi hogar y a mis padres?!_

 _-Ay linda…- rió como si yo solamente fuese un niño que dijo alguna tontería -no voy a negar que la pasamos muy bien juntos. Pero la vida sigue y uno no se puede quedar estancado con lo mismo para siempre y debe buscar experiencias nuevas y conocer a otras personas- no podía creer que tales palabras salían de la boca del que me había enamorado -así que por favor, vete de mi casa y déjame seguir gozando- me dio la espalda para seguir fornicando como si nada._

 _Ya no me quedaba nada. No tenía padres a los cuales acudir con la esperanza de que me aceptasen ni amigos que me pudieran ofrecer refugio debido a que al vivir con John, tuve que mudarme a su pueblo muy lejos del mío y casi no conocía a nadie por lo que tuve que vagar meses enteros por ahí y por allá en los pueblos cercanos sobreviviendo como podía, incluyendo comer basura y valerme de la poca caridad que recibía de aquellas personas que se compadecían de mí._

 _Me regañaba a mí misma por haber sido tan estúpida e ilusa al confiar ciegamente en lo que me decía el corazón y no ver más allá de las amorosas palabras que él me dedicaba. ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto? ¿Fue un castigo por no haberles hecho caso a mis padres y debía aprender una lección para no confiar ciegamente en los demás? ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a seguir mendigando? ¿Para siempre hasta que mi desnutrido cuerdo cayera a pedazos? ¿Qué sería de mí?_

 _Era de noche e indagaba en la parte trasera de una gran casa buscando comida. Encontré trozos de comida ya siendo devoradas por ratas, cucarachas y otras alimañas. Me generaban un asco tremendo, pero mi demacrado cuerpo me exigía ingerirlas para no sucumbir._

 _-¿Quién anda ahí?- me alarmé cuando el dueño de la casa apareció empuñando una antorcha y espada -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- me apunto con esta. Eran un joven adulto muy apuesto._

 _-¡Lo siento, solo buscaba algo de comer!- me disculpé aterrada caminando de espaldas hasta que tropecé con una piedra y caí sentada al piso quedando completamente a su merced._

 _Se me quedó viendo fijamente y arqueó una ceja al notar mi lamentable estado. Tan delgada que casi era un esqueleto ambulante, ojeras profundas que indican mi falta de descanso al mendigar sin rumbo fijo y mis prendas tan deterioradas y sucias que eran harapos._

 _-Veo que no está en muy buen estado, señorita- comencé a temblar cuando se me acercó -¿No quiere entrar a mi casa a descansar un poco?- guardo la espada en su funda sonriéndome de forma amigable al ofrecerme la mano derecha._

 _Primero lo vi con desconfianza ya que desde que comencé a vivir en la intemperie nunca alguien me había ofrecido ayuda de ese tipo más allá de darme los restos de comida que no pudieron terminar de comer y que de repente ese tipo fuese así de considerado no me daba buena espina. Pero su radiante sonrisa combinada con mi patético estado físico fue suficiente para que accediera sin mayor miramiento alguno. Lo que la desesperación es capaz de causar._

 _Todo alimento que me ofreció desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya que para mí paladar que sé había acostumbrado a ingerir carroña esto era un manjar digno de las deidades._

 _-Estuvo deliciosa… muchas gracias- agradecí al finalizar. Comí tanto que se me formó una leve panza que sobresalía debido a lo delgada que me encontraba._

 _-De nada. ¿Pero qué hacía una linda chica como tú afuera a estas horas de la noche, sola y en esas condiciones tan deplorables?- bajé la cabeza volviendo a entristecerme y hundirme en mi miseria._

 _-Oh… es por una desgracia que me pasó- me sentía tan incómoda que solté unas lágrimas._

 _-¿Podrías contarme?- se sentó a mi lado esperando a que le contera._

 _Volví a sentirme reacia, pero si él fue tan amable de tomarse la molestia de darme comida y hospedaje, decirle lo que me pasó es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para retribuirle, así que le conté._

 _-… y desde entonces he tenido que vivir como una pordiosera sobreviviendo como puedo- finalicé._

 _-Vaya…- se quedó anonadado por lo que le narré -lamento tanto todo lo que te ha ocurrido._

 _-Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a mis padres… ahora ya no tengo ningún lugar a dónde ir…_

 _-Eso no es cierto. Si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí- no podía creer que alguien que apenas sé su nombre me ofreciera eso y quise saber el motivo -Porque mis padres siempre me habían inculcado que uno debe ayudar a quién más lo necesite; que cada vez que vea a alguien en la situación más precaria, hay que extenderle la mano y ofrecerle todo su apoyo- volvió a sonreírme._

 _-Miguel…- me sentía dichosa y creía que después de tantas injusticias al fin iba a recibir un muy necesitado aire fresco -¡GRACIAS!- dejándome guiar por la emoción, le di un abrazo -¡Perdón! Es que me dejé llevar- me disculpé al separarme de él._

 _-Tranquila. No pasa nada, Bárbara- no le dio mayor importancia a eso._

 _-Puedes llamarme Bebe. Mis padres y viejas amigas me decían Bebe- le recomendé._

 _-Como digas Bar… Bebe- se corrigió por lo que ambos reímos._

 _Viví bajo su techo durante más o menos un mes. En todo ese tiempo me había recuperado tanto a nivel físico como emocional y de nuevo le sonreía a la vida, y como todavía era una joven tonta e inocente, creía que ahora sí iba a vivir en un cuento de hadas en dónde el príncipe encantador luciendo su brillante armadura y montado en su imponente corcel blanco vendría al rescate de la princesa para llevársela a su reino encantado y vivir felices para siempre._

 _La amarga experiencia que sufrí por culpa de John debió haber sido suficiente para saber que la vida no era un cuento de hadas en dónde todos vivían felices por toda la eternidad._

 _-Ven, Bebe. Quiero que conozcas a unos amigos que tienen unas chicas con las que de seguro te llevarás muy bien- caminábamos tomados de la mano rumbo a una gran y lujosa mansión._

 _-Me muero de la emoción- confiaba tan ciegamente en el segundo hombre que se ganó mi corazón con sus actos de caridad que lo seguí ingresando al lugar cuando me abrió la puerta, pero todo estaba muy oscuro -¿Miguel? ¿Estás ahí? No puedo ver nada- caminaba a ciegas ya que al cerrarse la puerta todo quedó totalmente negro._

 _Lo único que recuerdo luego de eso fue un fuerte dolor en la nuca que me noqueó y no supe cuánto tiempo estuve así hasta que comencé a oír murmullos y risas masculinas combinadas con los relinchidos de caballos junto con gritos de mujeres. Al recuperar por completo el sentido sentí mucho frío ya que estaba desnuda y mis manos y pies tenían cadenas y grilletes estando adentro de una jaula carreta._

 _-¿Qué… do… dónde estoy?- estaba confundida y adolorida por el golpe -¿Mi… Miguel?- lo vi hablando con unos hombres que le dieron una bolsa llena de monedas._

 _-Oh ya despertaste, linda- la sonrisa que me dedicó lejos de ser la amable que fue en las veces anteriores, esta vez fue de una desmedida crueldad._

 _-Gracias por vendernos a esta hermosura. Los clientes pagaran una fortuna para poder pasar el rato con ella- el tipo que le dio esa bolsa esbozó esa misma sonrisa._

 _-¿Miguel? ¿Qué… qué está pasando?- comencé a desesperarme aun sin entender la situación._

 _-¿Qué crees que está pasando, Bebe? Te vendí como prostituta- perdí el aliento y sentí como mi corazón dejó de latir un momento debido al shock._

 _-¿Qué…?- al ver a mi alrededor noté otras jaulas carrozas que también tenían mujeres en su interior y todas soltaban gritos de súplica para que las liberaran y no les hicieran nada._

 _-Lo que escuchaste, querida. ¿Acaso creíste que ibas a vivir como una princesa de cuentos a costa mía por el resto de tu vida? ¡JA! Que ilusa eres- él y los demás comenzaron a burlarse de mí -y si te preguntas porque no te había vendido desde un principio, pues en las condiciones en las que te encontré no me iban a dar ni la herradura oxidada de un caballo, así que esperé a que estuvieras en toda tu plenitud y jugosa._

 _No supe que pensar en ese momento. El otro hombre en que había confiado tan ciegamente, el que creí que me daría la vida que John no me dio, el que me trató como una princesa desde que me acogió bajo su techo, el que se ganó ese lugar en mi corazón y me hizo sentir de nuevo el amor ¡Resultó ser un maldito mentiroso manipulador que me vendió como ganado! ¡ERA UNA PESADILLA HECHA REALIDAD!_

 _-Ha sido una charla interesante, pero debemos partir. Aún quedan muchos pueblos que visitar y más bellas jóvenes que recolectar- apuró el dueño de la caravana._

 _-Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted. Para la próxima vez que pase por aquí, les tendré preparada otra estúpida chica lista para ser explotada al máximo- se me acercó. Yo aún seguía sin decir nada debido a la conmoción -hasta nunca, Bebe. Te deseo suerte en tu nuevo estilo de vida- sin pena ni culpa alguna me dio la espalda para alejarse._

 _-No… ¡NO!- al volver en mí estallé en llanto uniéndome al coro de los lamentos -¡Miguel por favor no me hagas esto! ¡POR FAVOR AYÚDENME!- supliqué sujetando las barras de mi prisión._

 _-Lo siento muñeca, pero no podría ayudarte aunque quisiera. Pero quién sabe, tal vez te vuelvas a encontrar con alguien que te ofrezca la mano al verte hundida en tu miseria. Aunque primero debes asegurarte de que sus intenciones sean loables y no te quiera ver la cara de burra de nuevo- se carcajeó sin siquiera detenerse._

 _-¡NO, NO, NO! ¡POR FAVOR SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ, POR FAVOR!- suplicaba agitando con todas mis fuerzas las barras sin importarme lastimarme mis muñecas y tobillos por los grilletes._

 _-¡YA CIERRA ESA MALDITA BOCA! Hazte la idea de que a partir de ahora, está será tu vida, ¡ASÍ QUE RESÍGNATE!- me gritó el que le dio la bolsa a Miguel golpeando mis manos con un bastón y que soltara las barras -¡EN MARCHA, JIAH!- le dieron latigazos a los cabellos que comenzaron a llevar a todo el coro de lamentos y súplicas rumbo a los niveles más profundos del Tártaro._

 _Durante casi 3 años esa fue mi vida ¡UN MALDITO INFIERNO QUE NI YO NI NINGUNA DE LAS DEMÁS SE MERECÍA! Teniendo que satisfacer cada una de sus inmundas necesidades carnales como si fuésemos unos meros objetos sexuales, ¡¿Qué clase de deidades divinas que se preocupan por nosotras permitieron que nos ocurriera todo esto a cada una de nosotras?!_

 _-¡OYE PERRA! ¡Tráenos más bebidas!- me exigió uno de los tantos clientes que me dio una nalgada tan fuerte que casi me hizo caer al piso haciendo reír a sus amigos._

 _-En… en seguida, señor- hablé con la sonrisa más forzada que podía esbozar y caminaba con mucha dificultad tanto por las cadenas que restringían mis movimientos, como por el insoportable dolor que me afligía en esos momentos, en especial los de mis zonas íntimas que casi me hacían caer ya que cada paso que daba era una completa tortura._

 _-Oh Bebe…- me estremecí cuando el dueño me habló con ese tono meloso ya que sabía muy bien lo que significaba -estos enanos quieren divertirse contigo un momento. ¿No te molestará atenderlos como lo harías con hombres humanos, verdad?- los seres de bajas estaturas pero fuertes me veían con la misma mirada lasciva con la que me han visto los demás que han posado sus ojos en mí._

 _-¡NO POR FAVOR! Aún sigo muy delicada por lo de la noche pasada, ¡No estoy lista todavía!- quise echarme para atrás, pero unos de los grandes guardaespaldas me bloqueó el paso._

 _-Es que tú tienes la culpa de ser tan bella- todos los hombres comenzaron a reírse mientras que mis compañeras me veían con pesar o me decían que debía ser fuerte o se aterraban ya que a cualquiera de ellas sería la siguiente -así que ya saben, caballeros. Pueden gozarla uno a uno o al mismo tiempo si así lo desean. Pero si se pone problemática nos lo avisan enseguida._

 _-Al contrario, espero que sea así. Me encantan las mujeres humanas con carácter fuerte- uno de los enanos me recorrió de arriba abajo con su mirada lasciva -espero que tengas el aguante para soportar las fuerzas desatadas por unos fortachones como nosotros- me agarró fuertemente los glúteos haciéndome dar un salto en mi lugar sacándoles más risas a los hombres y poco les importaba las lágrimas que trataba de ocultar al ver en otra dirección._

 _Al principio me resistía y me oponía cada vez que intentaban a corromper la santidad de mi cuerpo e intentaba mantener la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Por las malas tuve que ceder y reconocer que ya no tenía control sobre mi vida y mi destino._

 _-Me han dicho que no te gusta cooperar con los clientes y que te gusta oponer resistencia ¿Eso es verdad?- el maldito dueño del prostíbulo móvil fue hasta un horno y con unas pinzas tomó de este una barra de metal ardiendo al rojo vivo -¿No sabes lo que le hacemos a las chicas desafiantes como tú?- se me acercó. Ese fierro caliente se reflejó en mis ojos cristalinos._

 _-¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡No lo volveré hacer! ¡POR FAVOR NO HAGA ESO!- imploraba misericordia tratando de soltarme de los desgraciados que me inmovilizaban. ¡No soportaría algo así!_

 _-Así me gusta- me alivié un poco cuando bajó el pedazo de metal -pero por si las dudas…- con la mirada le indicó a sus ayudantes que me abrieran las piernas para acercarme el fierro._

 _-¡NO! ¡NOOOO!- me retorcía con todas mis fuerzas como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero mi esfuerzo no era nada contra las fuerzas unidas de mis captores -¡AAAAHHHH!- solté el grito más desgarrador que jamás había soltado al sentir las llamas del Infierno ingresar a mí ya de por sí maltratado órgano reproductor y el olor de mi carne quemada los embriagaba._

 _Malditos sean… ¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS ESOS BASTARDOS! ¡No tienen corazón! ¡NO TIENEN SENTIMIENTOS! ¡Son unas bestias! ¡ESO ES LO QUE SON! ¡Unas malditas bestias desalmadas!_

 _No, no son bestias. Las bestias no tienen capacidad de razonamiento y por eso hacen sus actos barbáricos sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias que estos traerían. En cambio los hombres aun teniendo razonamiento para pensar mejor sus actos eligen hacer sufrir a los demás por mero gusto y para satisfacer sus endemoniados deseos lo que los vuelve peores que las bestias más salvajes._

 _¡ESTO ES LO QUE EN VERDAD SON! ¡Unos demonios que provienen de los confines más recónditos del Hades y vagan por el mundo para deleitarse el infortunio ajeno! ¡DEMONIOS QUE DEBEN RECIBIR EL PEOR DE LOS CASTIGOS Y SUFRIR POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD COMO SE LO MERECEN!_

 _Y no solo me refiero a los hombres humanos ¡Sino también al género masculino de todas las especies por igual! Ya que tanto enanos, como hombres lobo, vampiros, centauros, y otras especies que tengan libre albedrío, lo usan para hacer de nuestras vidas más miserables de lo que ya son, incluso creo que en unas cuantas ocasiones alguno que otro elfo, las criaturas privilegiadas por las deidades debido a su "pureza", han venido para gozar de la compañía y del dolor de nosotras._

 _No importa de qué raza se traten ¡TODOS SON IGUALMENTE DE VILES Y DESPIADADOS! En todo el tiempo que estuve atrapada en ese infernal calvario jamás vi un leve acto de bondad y piedad dirigido a mí o a alguna de las demás, solo se dedicaban a denigrarnos y torturarnos cada vez que tenían oportunidad alguna deshumanizándonas a cada segundo tanto a jóvenes adolescentes como yo, como a mujeres de más edad, y a niñitas inocentes de las cuales muchas no llegaban tan siquiera a los diez años de edad ¡Era increíble la cantidad de degenerados que solicitaban de jovencitas así! En especial cuando aún eran vírgenes. Habían padres tan malvados que eran capaces de vender a sus propias hijas, esposas o hermanas por unas cuantas monedas._

 _El maltrato al que nos sometían podía llegar a ser tan grave que incluso en casos extremos algunas se volvían prácticamente zombis sin voluntad propia que obedecían cada uno de sus mandatos sin siquiera decir media palabra._

 _¡NO QUERÍA TERMINAR ASÍ! Un cascarón vacío y sin alma que es apenas un poco más que un despojo de carne y hueso que tendría que satisfacer cada una de las peticiones de ellos hasta el día de su muerte o cuando su cuerpo se deteriore tanto por el maltrato que termine asesinada o en un inmundo agujero al ya no ser del interés de ellos._

 _Tenía que encontrar la forma de salir de ese Infierno cuanto antes. En varias ocasiones las demás y yo habíamos contemplado ideas para escapar, pero debido a que siempre nos colocaban en jaulas separadas para que no tuviéramos contacto entre nosotras cuando no atendíamos a los clientes sumado al temor indescriptible que nos daba fallar en el intento y nos maltratasen de formas peores de los que ya nos tratan eran factores que nos impedían idear estrategias._

 _Cuando tuve 18 al fin pude huir. El dueño de la caravana tenía pensado ir a un pueblo élfico con la esperanza de que estos supuestos seres divinos quedasen hipnotizados por nuestra belleza y pagasen con algo más que simples monedas._

 _Tuvimos que hacer un desvío debido a que un supuesto… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Señor de la devastación, caos y ruina, o como se llame, estaba haciendo destrozos al apoderarse de un pueblo cercano a nuestra posición y no quería tener que lidiar con él._

 _La caravana se detuvo a las cercanías de un valle al ser de noche, y mientras que nosotras nos moríamos del frío sin tener nada con que cubrirnos en nuestras jaulas, ellos comían y tomaban alrededor de una fogata; sus risas se combinaban con los sollozos de las menores de edad._

 _Yo me limitaba a ver la luna llena sin parpadear preguntándome si iba a pasar el resto de mi desdichada existencia con este inhumano estilo de vida y que si iba morir tras estos barrotes cuando mi cuerpo ya no dé para más. La idea de morir y no tener que seguir sufriendo más era muy tentadora y aparentemente sería la única forma de ser libre._

 _El terreno comenzó a temblar, y para la desagradable sorpresa de todos, del piso cercano a nosotras surgió un Golem, un gigantesco ser de piedra, que soltó un largo y profundo rugido._

 _-¡UN GOLEM!- nuestros captores se aterraron al verlo. Cuando se tratan de mujeres indefensas y apresadas si se creen muy valientes y rudos, pero cuando lidian contra alguien mucho más fuerte que ellos enseguida se ponen a temblar del miedo ¿Eh?_

 _Nosotras obviamente también nos aterramos, pero las que ya habían perdido todo ápice de cordura y esperanza, vieron a esa criatura como la llave de su libertad por la posibilidad que hay de que nos aplastara. Los bastardos trataron de repeler a la bestia a punta de lanzas y flechas consiguiendo que él los machacara sin lograr hacerles un solo rasguño._

 _Eso me haría sumamente feliz si no fuese porque también aplastó unas cuantas de las carrozas junto con las que estaban adentro. Si esa era la única forma de recuperar la libertad, entonces la recibiría con los brazos abiertos._

 _-¡OHOH!- uno de ellos chocó contra una de las jaulas -maldita bestia estúpida…- se sobó la cabeza y empuñó una hacha para ir a pelear._

 _-No más bestia estúpida y maldita que cualquiera de ustedes- la que estaba adentro de la jaula sacó el brazo derecho de entre los barrotes para sujetarle la garganta y comenzar a estrangularlo. Los gritos de los otros hombres y los del Golem desaparecieron para mí ya que solo oía como su tráquea era triturada y combinados con sus gemidos antes de poner los ojos en blanco y desplomarse -con tu permiso- tomó su hacha y unas llaves que tenía -¡ES AHORA O NUNCA, CHICAS!- pudo liberarse de sus grilletes y abrir la puerta de su jaula._

 _Aprovechando la conmoción y caos producidos por la criatura de roca, ella abrió de una en una las jaulas liberándolas a todas, ¿Será que después de tanto tiempo iba conseguir mi ansiada libertad?_

 _-¡MIREN! ¡Las mujeres se escapan!- uno de ellos se dio cuenta de nuestra fuga -¡Vayan por ellas, que no se escapen!- nos espantamos al ver como venían por nosotras dejando al resto lidiar contra el Golem, así que muchas se montaron en los caballos y tomaron un rumbo desconocido y otras se dispersaron a pie._

 _-¡RÁPIDO, LUAN!- apuré a la que nos liberaba. Tenía tantas llaves que no sabía cuál era la que abriría mi cerrojo, pero una de ellas se atoró en este -¡OH NO!_

 _-¡MALDITA SEA!- con el hacha le dio un fuerte golpe al cerrojo quebrándolo -¡Quédate quieta, Bárbara!- me pidió y también golpeó las cadenas liberándome -¡VÁMONOS YA!- me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a correr. A mí se me hacía muy difícil debido a mis heridas y porque aún tenía los grilletes y el resto de las cadenas en mi cuello, grilletes y tobillos, pero ella cayó al piso debido a una flecha que se incrustó en su muslo derecho._

 _-¡Arriba, Luan!- la sujeté para que siguiera avanzando, pero ella me apartó bruscamente -¡¿LUAN?!_

 _-¡No te preocupes por mí, sigue avanzando!- no quería dejarla para que sufriera toda la ira de esos malditos -¡QUE TE VAYAS POR UN DEMONIO!- me dio un puñetazo al rostro -por favor… ¡Vete ya!_

 _Mis labios temblaban y volví a derramar lágrimas, ¡NO PODÍA DEJAR TIRADA A LA QUE ME LIBERÓ! Pero al ver como ellos se nos acercaban, no tuve más opción que dar media vuelta y huir. Tomé dirección a ese valle con la esperanza de perderlos, pero antes de ingresar, di media vuelta para ver a Luan que ya había sido tomada por esos bastardos y pese a la distancia pude apreciar una leve sonrisa de su parte y con sus ojos me decía: "Eres libre ya. Ahora vive por mí" justo antes de que el Golem agarrara una enorme roca y la usase para aplastarla y a las que la sujetaban._

 _Corría, corría y corría sin rumbo fijo lo más rápido que mi maltratado cuerpo me permitía. Mis gemidos se combinaban con el sonido de los grilletes y cadenas, temía que ese ruido pudiera atraer a los que sobrevivieron al ataque del Golem y que iban tras de mí y de las demás._

 _Finalmente cuando mi cuerpo no pudo dar para más, me desplomé en medio del valle. No sabía si era de día o de noche debido a la niebla, mi aliento levantaba un poco de polvo y mojaba el piso tanto con mis lágrimas como con mis heridas. ¿Así iba a terminar? Tantas veces que soñé con ser libre ¿Solo para morir de este modo tan lamentable?_

 _Iba a desmayarme en cualquier momento, pero escuché el galopeo de caballos acercándoseme. ¿Quiénes eran? ¡¿Acaso se trataban de mis opresores?! Con dificultad levanté un poco la cabeza distinguiendo varias figuras femeninas, ¿Se trataban de las demás y me encontraron?_

 _-Santos dioses…- una de ellas se me acercó y agachó para sobarme el cabello -¡Debemos llevarla con nosotras enseguida!- lo último que vi antes de perder el conocimiento fueron unos bellos ojos azules que reflejaban un sentimiento que desde hace mucho tiempo no veía: preocupación._

 _No supe cuánto tiempo quedé dormida esa vez, solo que al despertarme no me encontraba en una sucia celda, sino en la cómoda cama de una bella habitación, y poseía varias vendas y pomadas cubriendo todas mis grotescas heridas._

 _-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté viendo a todos lados y apegando la sábana que me cubría._

 _-¡Al fin despertaste, que bien!- me sobresalté cuando apareció la dueña de esos ojos. Una chica pelinegra de alrededor mi misma edad y sonreía enormemente._

 _-¡¿Quién es usted?!- le pregunté asustada acurrucándome en la cama. Tal vez se trate de otra mujer, pero la experiencia de la vida al fin me había hecho desconfiar en extraños o extrañas._

 _-No tengas miedo, no voy hacerte nada. Aquí estarás segura de cualquier peligro- se sentó a mi lado sin quitar ese cálido gesto de su cara._

 _-¿En… en dónde estoy?- quise saber hablando con un hilo de voz._

 _-Estás en el reino de las mujeres libres. Aquí estarás a salvo de cualquier peligro por parte de los hombres- con tan solo oír que estaría a salvo de esos monstruos, me generó una muy necesitada sensación de paz y tranquilidad por la que tanto gritaba -mi nombre es Wendy Testaburguer, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?_

 _-Me- me llamo Bárbara S-Stevens- me presenté tartamudeando levemente. Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿Acaso de nuevo alguien más quería ganarse mi confianza y darme el zarpazo apenas baje la guardia?_

 _-Qué lindo nombre. Te doy la cordial bienvenida a nuestro bello y pacifico reino- me siguió sonriendo. No pude evitar sonreír levemente -¿Puedes caminar? ¿O aún te duele mucho el cuerpo?- su mirada detonaba no una falsa preocupación como la de ese maldito de Miguel, sino una genuina que tampoco he visto desde bastante tiempo._

 _-No… aún me duele todo- hice una mueca de dolor sobándome las zonas en donde tenía mis ataduras y también mis partes íntimas. Cicatrices que tal vez nunca desaparecerán._

 _-Tú no te preocupes. Puedes quedarte aquí y descansar todo lo que quieras- al ponerme una mano en el hombro, me sacó otro sobresalto. Cada vez que alguien me tocaba así, era para que complaciera sus oscuros deseos -ya te dije que no tengas miedo. Aquí nada ni nadie podrá herirte de alguna forma- me aseguró -también puedo notar que nos has comido en mucho tiempo. Así que espera mientras busco a alguien que te traiga deliciosa comida- sin darme de decir algo más se fue_

 _Los siguientes días para mí era como si estuviese en el Cielo. Otras mujeres amables venían al cuarto para alimentarme y atender mis heridas asegurándose de que me estuviera reponiendo bien. Había olvidado completamente lo que se siente ser tratada con cariño por alguien más al estar tan acostumbrada a los maltratos de los hombres y me preguntaba si en verdad había muerto y estaba en un Paraíso lejos de sus influencias._

 _Al estar lo suficientemente repuesta, Wendy me dijo que debía conocer a la reina. Como no había ido a ningún lugar fuera de la habitación, me quedé sin habla al ver por primera vez ese reino habitado exclusivamente por mujeres sin ningún rastro de hombres._

 _Todas ellas se veían muy felices y podían andar a sus anchas sin restricción alguna haciendo diferentes actividades como construir más majestuosas estructuras, alimentar a los animales, mejorar sus habilidades de combate en salas de entrenamiento… o varias parejas tomadas de las manos paseando por ahí y besarse apasionadamente mostrando el amor que se tienen._

 _¿Relaciones lésbicas? Lo más cercano que vi a algo así era cuando esos cochinos nos obligaban a besarnos entre nosotras para hacer realidad sus insanas fantasías._

 _Las guardianas del palacio nos dejaron pasar. Todas las soldadas llevaban las mismas armaduras compuestas por placas entrelazadas entre sí para tener toda movilidad sin restricción alguna, dos placas redondas en el pecho obviamente para que los senos no sean comprimidos, largas lanzas, filosas espadas, anchos escudos redondos y cascos con crestas. Sus posturas rectas y miradas firmes indicaban que eran soldadas fuertes y bien entrenadas que no le tenían miedo a la muerte y que estaban dispuestas a pelear contra aquel que intentase hacer algo contra ellas y las demás._

 _Llegamos hasta la reina. Una mujer vieja, castaña, algo baja, pasada de peso, con el ojo derecho miope… y con unos senos exageradamente largos._

 _-Así que tú eres la chica que fue encontrada medio muerta en uno de los valles que nos conecta al mundo exterior- me habló al caminar en círculos a mi alrededor examinándome e incomodándome bastante -tranquila, hija mía. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, todas las mujeres de aquí somos pacíficas y nos tratamos entre nosotras con respeto. Yo soy la reina Diane Selastraga. ¿Me puedes decir el tuyo?- preguntó al pararse frente a mí remarcando la gran diferencia de alturas._

 _-Bárbara Stevens. Muchas gracias por toda su hospitalidad- agradecí -¿Podría decirme en dónde estoy exactamente? Nunca oí de la existencia de un reino conformado solamente por mujeres._

 _-Me temo que no puedo darte esa información así como así. Nosotras no confiamos ciegamente en desconocidos, ni aunque se traten de otras mujeres- me tensé creyendo que iba a meterme en un problema serio -pero si quieres que confiemos en ti, hay una manera. Déjame ver tu mente- no entendí a qué se refería con esto._

 _-La boca de una persona puede decir mil mentiras, pero su mente y recuerdos nunca podrán mentir. Por lo que aparentas, parece que has sido maltratada por hombres, ¿Cierto? Al ver tus pensamientos podré corroborarlo- levantó su mano derecha -no te asustes. Nada te pasará si en verdad has sido víctima de sus fechorías. Solo relájate- me pidió sonriendo._

 _Dejé que me tocara la frente y nuestros cuerpos emitieron un brillo especial. Comenzaron a venir a mi mente todos esos desagradables recuerdos de las traiciones de John, Miguel, de cómo viví casi tres años en ese maldito infierno en vida… ¡DE CÓMO ME HICIERON PERDER LA FE EN LA HUMANIDAD Y EN LOS DIOSES QUE NO HICIERON NADA PARA SALVARME DE ESO!_

 _-Ah…- ella y yo nos separamos. Casi me desmayo por la carga emocional que me hizo soltar lágrimas -hija mía… sin dudas tú has sido víctima de los actos más horripilantes que ellos son capaces de hacer- esa carga también la afectó._

 _-¿Qué pasará conmigo?- se sobé la cabeza cuando Wendy me ayudó a mantenerme de pie._

 _-Tienes dos opciones: volver al mundo exterior y comenzar una nueva vida o quedarte aquí con nosotras y formar parte de nuestro oculto, bello y pacífico reino. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, las únicas que lo habitamos son mujeres y no hay rastro alguno de hombres por lo que jamás tendrías que lidiar con ellos ni ser víctimas de sus tretas viles y maltratos. ¿Qué eliges?_

 _¿Vivir en un reino gobernado solo por mujeres lejos de la tiranía de esos demonios? Sin dudas estoy en el Cielo. Nada me alegraría más que estar lejos de sus influencias y nunca volver a tener algún tipo de contacto con ellos._

 _-Elijo quedarme aquí. No sabe lo feliz que me haría quedarme en un lugar lejos de esos malditos demonios que disfrutan del sufrimiento ajeno- accedí haciendo que sonriera y asintiera._

 _-Me alegro que hayas tomado la decisión correcta, ¡Verás cómo encajarás muy bien entre nosotras! Y espero que podamos volvernos amigas- Wendy también se había puesto feliz._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Sí, no caben dudas. Este era el Paraíso. Nuestro reino no tiene un nombre en sí, solo el que se le adjudica por parte de extranjeros al llamarlo "El Reino de las Mujeres Libres" título que le queda como anillo al dedo ya que aquí ninguna de nosotras es oprimida y era libre de ser ella misma. Supuestamente fue creado hacer alrededor de 1.500 años en el pasado cuando el Dios Primario dividió a los humanos en distintas culturas e idiomas para que los hombres de mal corazón no se unieran para causar males de proporciones incomprensibles; bendita sea la fundadora del reino.

El tiempo pasaba y logré acostumbrarme perfectamente a vivir en un reino solo de mujeres ya que todas eran amigables, nos llevábamos muy bien y apoyábamos mutuamente en lo que necesitáramos, y no solo eso, sino que nunca vi cosas como robos, estafas, disputas, revueltas y mucho menos asesinatos y otras cosas que son comunes en reinos normales regidos por hombres.

Fue a base de eso que se originó mis firmes creencias de que ellos son las peores abominaciones que existen causantes de todo lo malo y que son alimañas rastreras inferiores a nosotras en todos los aspectos. No lo digo solo por lo que me han hecho, sino también los registros históricos. En la larga historia de la humanidad, todos, o casi todos, los conflictos bélicos que han ocurrido siempre, SIEMPRE, son por obras de las manos del hombre y nunca por las de una mujer.

Es porque sus débiles y frágiles mentes y corazones se dejan corromper con una facilidad tremenda y que sus deseos egoístas les nublen el juicio llevándolos tanto a su propia destrucción como la de los demás. Solo quiero me mencionen alguna sola vez en las que se han producido guerras en las que el detonante haya sido una mujer cuyo deseo de poder la haya llevado a declararle guerra al prójimo y quedarse con todo lo que este posea.

¿Verdad que son prácticamente nulos esos caso, cierto? Creo que son tan pocas esas veces que las puedo contar con los dedos de una sola mano y aun así me sobrarían muchos.

Dicen que nosotros somos el "género débil" ¡QUE MACHISTAS! Que no andemos por ahí declarándoles la guerra a los demás o humillar a los que son más pequeños que nosotras para tratar de sentirnos bien con nosotras mismas o usarlos para nuestros fines no nos hacen unas debiluchas. Al contrario, eso es un verdadero símbolo de fortaleza ya que hemos aprendido a coexistir con nuestras semejantes y aceptarlas tal y como son sin tratarlas como menos.

Eso es algo que se nota fácilmente desde que uno es menor de edad. Aún recuerdo cuando era una niña e iba a la escuela, cuando aparecía una nueva estudiante las demás chicas y yo la recibíamos con los brazos abiertos y aceptábamos sin miramiento alguno, en cambio los chicos… pues pasaba lo de siempre, se dedicaban a molestar y hacerle la vida imposible al nuevo solo por el hecho de ser el nuevo, un desconocido, y más si era más pequeño y débil que ellos.

¿Lo ven? Mientras que ellos se autodestruyen entre sí, nosotras nos apoyamos mutuamente. Es de ese tipo de malos tratos que se consiguen en la niñez que surgen los bastardos desalmados que no valoran ni respetan las vidas de los demás y generan a más hombres resentidos con la vida ¡Es un maldito círculo vicioso que nunca tendrá fin! Y nos arrastran a nosotras a él.

Pese a todo voy a ser justa y reconocer que también hay mujeres muy malas por ahí, no solo brujas que lanzan maleficios cuando tratan de conseguir algo, sino del tipo que usa su belleza y dichosos encantos femeninos para que esos idiotas caigan rendidos a sus pies y les cumplan cada uno de sus caprichos sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos y también las que usan su condición de mujer para resolver los problemas de la vida creyéndose intocables. Como odio a esas clases de mujeres ya que son las que nos dan mala fama y por las cuales muchos nos ven como arpías chupa almas que debemos ser tratadas como menos.

Mayor razón para decir que nuestro reino es el Paraíso ya que aquí no hay lugar para ese tipo de artimañas porque si alguna intentase usarlas, automáticamente sería exiliada.

Si no hay hombres acá, ¿Cómo es posible que la población pueda mantenerse sin disminuir con el paso del tiempo? Les sorprendería saber la cantidad de mujeres desesperadas que guiadas por las leyendas sobre nuestro reino oculto intentan llegar hasta aquí vagando sin rumbo fijo cuando se extravían en los alrededores hasta que las encontramos. Si son almas desafortunadas como yo, pues bienvenidas sean a nuestra gran familia, pero si son espiadas enviadas por los hombres para intentar ganarse nuestra confianza y decirles nuestra ubicación exacta, aténganse a las consecuencias ya que recibirán el mismo castigo que les aplicamos a ellos.

Pero aun viviendo en el paraíso y de haberme recuperado físicamente de todo lo que me han hecho, no era totalmente feliz ya que las secuelas mentales seguían latentes, y que combinadas con las noticias que recibíamos del mundo exterior, avivaban con el paso del tiempo mi odio hacia ellos al recordar una y otra vez todo lo que me hicieron a mí ¡HACIENDO QUE ME DIERAN GANAS DE MATARLOS A TODOS CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! Esto se volvía más que obvio cuando me adiestraban para volverme una guerrera.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _-Muy bien, Bárbara. Como ya eres parte de nosotras, es hora de que te enseñe como se debe luchar. Puede que nosotras seamos pacifistas y vivamos en armonía, pero siempre debemos estar preparadas para luchar en caso de que nuestra paz se vea afectada por fuerzas del mundo exterior y todas deben ser guerreras eficientes y ser capaces de defender esa paz- Wendy y yo estábamos en una sala de entrenamiento. Esto ocurrió poco después de que me uniera a ellas._

 _-¿Qué vas hacerme? Acaso… ¿Me vas a causar nuevas heridas?- temía que me fuese a lastimar ya que aún seguía muy frágil y temerosa. Como ella fue quién me encontró, le correspondía adiestrarme y guiarme por el camino correcto._

 _-Descuida. Comenzaremos despacio- me pasó una simple y larga vara de madera -primero la defensa. Debes bloquear y desviar cada uno de mis golpes- sostuvo una exactamente igual -¿Preparada?- asentí nada emocionada -¡YA!- amañó con pegarme en la frente, por lo que cerré los ojos soltando mi vara y me cubrí con los brazos soltando un grito._

 _-¡No, no, no! Que no te dé miedo responder a las agresiones- me llamó la atención. Al descubrirme vi que su vara estaba a unos escasos centímetros de mi cabeza -intentémoslo de nuevo- me volvió a dar la vara -¿Ahora sí estás lista?- asentí de nuevo ya menos asustada -¡YA!- esta vez al querer pegarme en la frente moví mi arma hacia arriba desviando la suya -¡ESO ES! ¿Ves que no es tan difícil? Ahora intenta bloquear ataques al cuerpo practicamos de ese modo por horas enteras._

 _-Lo hiciste muy bien, Bárbara. Para ser tu primera clase no te fue tan mal- me halagó cuando la sesión terminó. Humildemente agaché la cabeza dándole las gracias -pero dime… ¿No tienes algún nombre de pila? Es que ahora recuerdo que la palabra "Bárbara" en algunas lenguas es sinónimo de persona que hacen actos viles y salvajes. Tú no eres nada de eso, ¿No posees una abreviatura de eso como Bebe o algo parecido?_

 _Apenas dijo la palabra "Bebe" el corazón comenzó a dolerme y me lo sujeté respirando de manera agitada y mis piernas temblaron haciendo que casi me desplomara. Eso la preocupó y quiso saber la razón por la que reaccioné de ese modo._

 _-Por favor… no me llames de ese modo. Así era como me llamaban los hombres antes de obligarme a…- cuando era esclava sexual esos infelices decían esa palabra de forma melosa en el acto carnal ¡ERA COMO UNA DAGA QUE SE CLAVABA EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DE MI SER!_

 _-Perdón, no quise incomodarte- se disculpó. Esa palabra desde hace mucho tiempo dejó de ser sinónimo de confianza para mí y se volvió un sinónimo del dolor por el que pasé. En el futuro la usaría contra mí al llamarme la atención cuando dejaba que mi odio hacia los hombres me controlara para que así la angustia que me causaba esa palabra opacara mi ira._

 _Al principio esas clases eran como juegos de niños ya que nos divertíamos y de paso nos conocíamos. Sus padres eran personas amables y consideradas que incluso les daban hogar a los desamparados, todos unos ejemplos a seguir, su mamá murió a cuando tenía diez años por una enfermedad y su padre era el líder de la comunidad hasta que un rival suyo lo asesinó para quedarse con el cargo cuando tuvo trece por lo que tuvo que huir y terminó en este lugar._

 _También vio en primera persona lo cruel que pueden llegar a ser esos malditos, pero a diferencia mía, no les guarda ningún rencor personal ya que su papá la quiso mucho y jamás recibió malos tratos por parte de él y de ningún pretendiente ya que nunca tuvo novio. De la que se salvó._

 _A medida que los entrenamientos se intensificaban, dejaba de ser una chica tímida y para volverme una mujer ruda y agresiva. Cuando entrenaba con ella o con cualquier otra mujer comenzaba a imaginar que tenía ante mí a John… a mi Miguel… ¡A TODOS ESOS BASTARDOS QUE TANTO ME LASTIMARON! Por lo que en muchas ocasiones no podía controlar mis impulsos._

 _-¡JIA, JIA, JIA!- vociferaba ya que luchaba a punta de lanza contra otra mujer. Al tenerla frente a mí… ¡Veía a Miguel burlándose de mi infortunio luego de venderme! Tenía tantas ganas de despedazarlo que no medía mis acciones y peleaba no como un calentamiento ¡SINO CON GANAS DE DESPAZARLO!_

 _-¡MUERE!- al tirarla de espaldas al piso alcé mi lanza con la intención de empalarla viendo la sonrisa de burla en su cara al decirme: "Hazlo, te encantaría ser tú la que clave para variar"_

 _-¡BÁRBARA BASTA!- fui traída a la realidad cuando Wendy me empujó justo antes de que hiciera algo de lo que me fuese a arrepentir -¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que estabas por hacer?- me regañó._

 _-Ah… ah… oh cielos… yo… ¡LO SIENTO! ¡No quería hacerlo! Es que por un momento creí tener frente a mí a uno de los que me agredieron en el pasado que… que…- no tenía como disculparme._

 _-Debemos hacer algo con esa parte de ti, Bárbara. Te dejas poseer tan fácilmente por ese odio que le tienes a los hombres que tu juicio se nubla y te hace actuar de forma errática. U poco más y casi asesinas a Lanch- ayudó a mi contrincante a levantarse._

 _-Descuiden… no pasa nada. No eres la primera en tener ese carácter- ella se sobó y limpió la suciedad -pero si eres una de las más guapas contras las que he peleado- al chequearme el ojo de manera coqueta me estremeció y fue suficiente para aliviar el ambiente._

 _Tuve que prácticamente hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para mantener bajo control esa ira desmedida que tenía guardada y no dejar que ella me poseyera ya que entonces estaría actuando como un hombre al dejar que mis deseos impuros me hicieran cometer atrocidades._

 _Wendy me ayudó mucho en eso y pude controlar mi infinito rencor. Ella siempre fue mucho más fuerte que yo en lo que se refiere a carácter y personalidad ya que tiene un autocontrol admirable y no deja que la presión de una situación difícil la doblegue e intenta encontrar la solución más pacífica para las esporádicas situaciones difíciles en las que nos hemos visto envueltas._

 _En varias ocasiones me ha dicho que no debía ver a todos los hombres por igual ya que si bien es cierto que el mundo está lleno de gente mala también hay personas buenas que solo quieren vivir en paz, por lo que me aconsejaba que supiera ver la diferencia entre los buenos y los malos._

 _¿Ver la diferencia? ¡¿CUÁL DIFERENCIA?! ¡Si todos son iguales! Cada uno de ellos tienen el potencial de volverse demonios sedientos de sangre cuyo mayor placer es hacer sufrir a las almas desafortunadas cada vez que tengan la más mínima oportunidad. Puede que me haya ayudado a controlar mi ira, pero nada de lo que ella o alguna de nuestras otras hermanas haga hará que cambie de opinión al respecto._

 _Pero eso fue lo le hizo ganarse ese lugar especial en mi corazón. No solo porque me encontró y salvó, sino porque siempre estuvo junto a mí en todo momento intentando guiarme por el camino correcto y que le volviese a sonreír a la vida, permanecía a mi lado en frías noches oscuras cuando me despertaba gritando al tener horribles pesadillas con esos diablos al abusar de mí, porque me dio un hogar al dejarme vivir bajo su mismo techo, porque nunca me abandonaría ni me apuñalaría por la espalda, y podría seguir contando pero la lista es interminable._

 _Es por su aptitud paciente, prudente, valiente, sabia, justa y honrada la que la llevó a volverse la predecesora de la reina Selastraga ya que tenía las cualidades que yo carecía por completo._

 _El sistema para elegir a nuestra siguiente gobernante no era por monarquías como los reinos de los hombres en los que solo estos pueden ser los soberanos supremos mientras que las reinas solo era un mero adorno. Cualquiera de nosotras tiene el potencial de volverse la siguiente reina, siempre y cuando logre superar las pruebas que toda aspirante al trono debe superar._

 _Verán, cuando una reina está muy vieja y cerca de su inevitable muerte se llevan a cabo una serie de pruebas para llevar a las aspirantes hasta sus límites y superar estos. La que logre superarlos todos y mostrar su valía se ganará el trono, el respeto, lealtad y admiración de todas._

 _Todas eran libres de participar, pero debían estar conscientes de que si fallaban esas pruebas no solo podrían terminar muy heridas sino que incluso podían morir, por lo que solo pocas tuvimos el valor de afrontar esos retos, alrededor de veinte._

 _Los retos consistían en hacer distintas actividades físicas como nadar contra la corriente de un río bravo, escalar montañas usando solo las manos, atravesar densos bosques corriendo el peligro de perderse, encontrar la forma de sobrevivir a incendios, incluso pelear a puño limpio contra bestias salvajes como leones, tigres u osos, y demás tipos de obstáculos._

 _Pruebas demasiado duras para cualquier persona, pero ahí entró en juego lo que nos diferenciaba de los hombres, ya que en vez de ir cada una por su lado y abandonar a las demás, nos ayudábamos mutuamente y seguir adelante aunque esto significase arriesgar nuestras vidas._

 _Por desgracia no todas lo lograron aún por más unidas que estuviéramos. Nos acercábamos a la última prueba y solo quedábamos cinco incluyéndonos a Wendy y a mí._

 _-¡MIREN! ¡Es el Templo de la Auto Superación!- señaló una de nuestras amigas que era ayudada por otra a caminar. Todas estábamos cansadas, hambrientas, con múltiples heridas, y prendas que estaban que se caían por sí mismas -¡LO LOGRAMOS!_

 _-No bajen la guardia ni se confíen. Si éste es el último reto por lógica será el más difícil y no sabemos que nos espera- Wendy veía todo con cautela -todo está tranquilo… demasiado tranquilo cabe decir. Si esta así es porque algo va a pasar, ¿Pero qué?_

 _Iba a decir algo pero el Templo produjo una energía que nos envolvió a todas. Si se hacía llamar el Templo de la Auto Superación era por una buena razón y esa era que debíamos afrontar nuestros miedos más arraigados._

 _-¡NO, NO! ¡ALÉJENSE DE MÍ MALDITOS, NO ME TOQUEN! ¡DÉJENME, DÉJENME!- yo por supuesto debía lidiar con los demonios de mi pasado, ¡CON ESOS MALDITOS DEMONIOS DE NUEVO!_

 _Estaba desnuda, de nuevo era una joven y tanto Miguel, como John y una horda interminable de hombres estaban a mí alrededor manoseándome diciendo que iban a divertirse conmigo. Trataba de repelerlos pero mis manos, pies y cuello estaban agarrados con cadenas y grilletes._

 _-Vamos a volver a divertirnos como en los viejos tiempos, lindura- me abrieron las piernas._

 _-¡NO ESTO DE NUEVO, NO POR FAVOR! ¡AYÚDENME, AYÚDENME POR FAVOR, AUXILIO! ¡WENDY AYÚDAME!- eso solo era una ilusión ya que en el mundo real solo me encontraba tirada en el piso sujetándome la cabeza y retorciéndome llorando a mares, ¡Es que eso se veía tan real!_

 _Podía escuchar un poco a las demás que estaban igual que yo e imploraban por ayuda diciendo cosas como: "¡ARAÑAS, ALÉJENSE DE MÍ MALDITOS BICHOS! ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ, POR FAVOR NO ME VENDAN, NO ME ABANDONEN!" entre otro tipo de cosas._

 _La cordura de cada una de nosotras pendía de un hilo. Pero Wendy de nuevo mostró ser la más fuerte de todas a nivel mental, ya que después de decir: "Yo nunca me rindo y no dejaré que nadie ponga en peligro las vidas de mis hermanas" se puso de pie y sin vacilación alguna entró al Templo._

 _-¡LO TENGO!- exclamó triunfal al salir sosteniendo el mismo cetro que le pertenecía a la reina Selastraga. Apenas hizo eso las ilusiones desaparecieron y comenzamos a calmarnos -¡¿Estás bien, Bárbara?!- vino hasta mí para alzarme._

 _-Estaré bien…- gemí sobándome la frente. Casi enloquezco -si tienes el cetro, eso significa que tú…_

 _-Así es- interrumpió de repente la reina Selastraga acercándosenos junto con muchas soldadas -felicidades, hija mía. Completaste con valor cada una de las pruebas, nuca te rendiste, hiciste todo lo posible para ayudar a las demás y siempre trataste de encontrar la solución para las distintas adversidades. Eres merecedora del trono- le dio su bendición al darle su corona dorada con alistas que apuntan hacia atrás -¡Saluden a su nueva reina!- todas comenzaron a felicitarla._

 _En retrospectiva fue la mejor opción ya que si yo hubiese ganado mi rencor hacia los hombres tal vez hubiesen hecho que llevara a nuestro bello reino a declararle la guerra a todos los demás para liberar a todas las mujeres que son oprimidas. Hasta que al fin los "Dioses benevolente" hicieron lo correcto al darle el trono._

 _-Felicidades de nuevo, Wendy. Ahora eres la reina y sabrás como guiarnos en la dirección correcta- la felicité cuando estábamos en su nuevo y lujoso cuarto después de que la ceremonia de coronación acabara._

 _-Si no hubiese sido por ti al haberme cuidado en cada una de las pruebas, tal vez no lo haya logrado- reconoció después de haberse terminado de poner sus blancas prendas reales -¿Qué te pasa, Bárbara? ¿Por qué estás triste? ¿Es por qué tú no fuiste la reina?- me vio desconcertada._

 _-No, no es por eso. Es que como ahora eres la reina, no podré estar junto a ti como antes al tener ese cargo importante…- la idea de alejarme de su lado me volvía a romper el corazón._

 _-No digas eso. Reina o no, yo siempre te consideraré mi hermana y nada ni nadie podrán separarnos. Si quieres, puedes ser mi guardaespaldas personal y capitana principal para así poder permanecer juntas como lo hemos estado desde que te encontré._

 _-¿Es en serio?- el corazón se repuso enseguida y me llené de una dicha igual a la que sentí cuando Miguel me acogió en su casa -¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, WENDY! ¡No sabes lo que eso significa para mí!- del mismo modo que pasó con él, le di un abrazo por la emoción -¡PERDÓN, MI REINA! Es solo que me emocioné tanto que…_

 _-Descuida. No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Después de todo somos hermanas, ¿No?- rió._

 _-Sí, hermanas… hermanas nada más- susurré esto ya de nuevo triste porque ella siempre me verá a mí como su hermana, no como algo más profundo, pero mientras pueda permanecer a su lado me era suficiente y no necesitaba de nada más._

 _ **Fin del flash back:**_

Teníamos 25 años en ese momento, y en los 5 años que han pasado desde que llegó al trono, ha seguido mantenido la paz, el orden y la justicia entre nosotras y seguirá manteniéndolas durante muchos años más. La única forma en que otra mujer pueda acceder al trono sería que ella muriese de repente para de que de nuevo se hagan esas pruebas.

Deidades no permitan que ese sea el caso ya que si la perdiese ¡PERDERÍA MIS MOTIVOS PARA VIVIR! ¡¿Qué sería de mí si perdiese a la persona que me ha dado tanto desde que la conocí?!

Ella siempre dice que las cosas ocurren por alguna razón y que no son meros hechos al azar y que todos los seres vivos de este mundo tienen algún propósito que cumplir, sin excepciones, y en algún momento cuando menos lo esperemos se nos dará la oportunidad de cumplirlo.

Demasiado optimista esa forma de pensar. ¿Qué las cosas ocurren por alguna razón? ¡¿Qué razón hubo para que yo viviese en ese infierno por tanto tiempo?! Si los dioses permitieron eso para que desarrollara un infinito odio hacia los hombres ¡ENTONCES HICIERON UN MUY BUEN TRABAJO!

Sea cual sea el motivo por el cuál estoy en este mundo, espero que al cumplirlo no me aparte de alguna forma de mi reina, y si tengo suerte, lograr que ella me vea con los mismos ojos con los que yo siempre la miro cada día, a cada hora, a cada minuto y a cada segundo.

Es que es tan perfecta en todos los sentidos, lo único que me molesta de ella es que es demasiado blanda y amable con los hombres que pisan nuestro reino. Como dijo la vieja reina Selastraga, la mente y recuerdos no pueden mentir, y como le enseñó a ella la capacidad de leer mentes, sabe distinguir enseguida de los pobres diablos de aquellos demonios con oscuras intenciones tal y como lo hizo ahorita con ese mequetrefe. Solo espero que leer tantas mentes no la afecte de alguna forma negativa que la pueda enloquecer, en especial cuando lee pensamientos pútridos.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Mis camaradas y yo interceptamos a un pequeño batallón que deambulaban cerca de las afueras de nuestros dominios diciendo que solo querían un lugar en dónde quedarse, la misma excusa de siempre. Obviamente eran invasores y no podíamos dejarlos ir con vida, pero antes, debíamos entregarlos a nuestra reina para que ella decidiera su destino._

 _-Sus recuerdos han dicho todo lo que necesito saber- habló con voz firme después de leer la mente del capitán de ellos y verlo de manera severa -son parte de uno de los tantos reinos que quieren saber la ubicación del nuestro y conquistarlo para sus fines. La sangre de cada uno de ustedes están manchadas con la sangre de muchos inocentes por lo que no podemos dejarlos irse de aquí y que sigan haciendo sus maldades. Bárbara, ya sabes que hacer._

 _-Entendido- asentí. Así es como debe actuar siempre, ¡Matarlos enseguida sin miramiento alguno!_

 _-¡MALDITAS PERRAS!- su líder intentó soltarse de sus cadenas cuando lo llevaron a rastras junto con los demás -algún día todo este maldito reino será reducido a polvo y cenizas, y cada una de ustedes tendrán que afrontar la realidad del mundo exterior y sufrir como las arpías que son ¡SE LOS JURO!- nos deseó un mal de ojo._

 _-Por desgracia para ustedes no vivirán el tiempo suficiente para ver eso, como si algo así fuese ocurrir- no le dimos mayor importancia a sus amenazas ya que eran vacías y sin fundamentos._

 _¿Qué nuestro reino algún día sería reducido a polvo y cenizas? ¡JA! No me hagan reír. Mientras que nadie del exterior sepa nuestra exacta localización, en los incontables siglos por venir nosotras nunca tendremos que preocuparnos por posibles amenazas que sean originadas por esos malditos demonios que solo saben…_

-Bárbara- me llamó una de mis compañeras sacándome de mis pensamientos -recibimos un informa sobre un soldado a caballo acompañado de un gran perro en las cercanías de ese valle en dónde te encontraron. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Lo mismo de siempre: A darle personalmente la bienvenida- me puse mi casco, tomé mis armas y junto con ellas fuimos a detener a ese invasor.

No importa de quién se trate, haré hasta lo imposible para mantenerlo lejos tanto de mi hogar como de la reina que se ganó mi corazón aunque tenga que dar mi vida en el proceso.

Aquel ser que tenga intenciones perversas con nosotras, que lo piense dos veces, porque nadie podrá desmoronar un reino pacífico y próspero como el nuestro, una utopía perfecta en la que todas son felices lejos de las influencias del exterior, uno que con todo orgullo lo llamo hogar, uno que con justa razón puede ser llamado el reino de…

 _ **LAS MUJERES LIBRES…**_

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 19/04/2017.**

 **No tienen ni idea de lo mucho que me costó hacer este ultra mega súper gigantesco One-Shot- Tanto por tocar temas delicados como la prostitución y tráfico de blancas, como por el hecho de que prácticamente tuve que meterme en los zapatos de una femi-nazi, que a diferencia de muchas otras, si tiene buenos motivos para detestar y denigrar a los hombres.**

 **Es que en serio, si se quita el hecho de que esta historia ocurre en un mundo medieval y fantasía, sería algo que desgraciadamente pasa con una frecuencia aterradora en nuestro mundo real. En el pasado ya había hecho un fic que también toca esta temática llamado: "Lo Necesario Para Sobrevivir y Seguir Adelante" solo que desde una perspectiva un poco diferente.**

 **Y como hombre, me duele reconocer que muchas de las cosas dichas por Bebe están en lo cierto, después de todo, somos nosotros los hombres por lo general los responsables de muchas atrocidades al dejar que nuestros deseos egoístas posean nuestros corazones y también en varias ocasiones las mujeres son tratadas como zapatos y no se les da el valor que merecen.**

 **¿Será que en verdad ellas si pueden coexistir en paz entre ellas mejor que nosotros?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y los haya puesto a pensar ya que es algo que no se puede tomar a la ligera. Y aunque aquí no hubo muchos elementos fantásticos o mágicos, espero poder ganar el reto del Foro por la temática que propuse.**

 **Por cierto, esto es un Spin Off de Empire Wars, uno de mis grandes Multi-Chapters que por supuesto tiene temática de fantasía medieval con magia, maleficios, elfos, enanos, dragones, hombres lobo, vampiros, titanes, semidioses y demás tipo de cosas y que contienen las parejas clásicas que todos conocen como el Style, Bunny, Dip, Creek y otras más, así que los-as invito a que lo lean y puede que les guste mucho ;)**


End file.
